


【皮水】我的前任是极品/追星男孩拉莫斯

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	【皮水】我的前任是极品/追星男孩拉莫斯

杰拉德·皮克刚落地，打开手机准备查查天气和路线，消息就灌了进来。

“Gerard……”

“Geri……”

“Honey……”

“你去日本啦？”

“到了吗？”

“落地记得给我报平安哦~”

以上信息均来自已分手三个月的暴躁狂拉莫斯。

皮克一条一条滑下去，不由头皮发麻背脊一凉。这绝不是拉莫斯本人！

难不成他又要变着法搞我？不，我已经远离马德里了！那难不成他手机被偷了来骗钱的？

“拉莫斯？”

“是Sese！”

“你……怎么了……”

“嘤，就想祝你中秋节快乐。你一个人出门旅行，千万千万要注意安全咯。”

都过了多少天了……皮克默默翻了个白眼，顺便看了看身边围了一圈的助理，沉默三秒。但还是——“谢谢你啦，同乐同乐。”

助理来叫皮克了，他把手机揣进兜里。一走出机场，入眼的满是奇奇怪怪歪歪扭扭的方块字，看得他头疼，好在酒店安排的车很快出现把他们带走了。

“跟我客气什么。”

“可以拜托你一件事吗……”

“Geri？”

“很小很小的事……”

“咦……”

“哇，你不理我！”

以上是皮克回到酒店，刚坐下，掏出手机时弹出的若干消息。

吓得他差点没把手机摔了。

很小很小的事？

他下意识低头瞄了眼自己的胯部，不，这分明是很大很大的事。

他想了想，“你要跟我和好吗？”

三秒后——

“我可去你妈的吧，你脑子忘在加泰没带走？傻逼。”

呼，皮克长吁一口气，对了，这才是正常的。

“你说，帮你什么？”

“费尔南多发了新专辑，只在日本销售，能不能帮我带几张。”

“费尔南多？托雷斯？”

“对，对，是他！”

“哦……”

“放心，多少钱我给你，不会白嫖你这小鸭子的。”

我不缺你那两钱，财大气粗皮主席心想。

“唉，我还以为你回心转意了呢，没想到是为了托雷斯。”皮克不禁有点委屈。

“住脑！别想多了好吗？先把驾照考了，记熟关于你自己的一切密码，再不济多练练牌技，使你那空空如也的大脑充实起来，别天天想些不切实际的事。”

“……”

皮克不到黄河心不死，“我和托雷斯谁重要？”

“卧槽你他妈要不要脸？你怎么可能问出这么傻逼的问题？南多是小天使，你是个啥傻逼玩意儿？”

“不买了。”

“哇唔，Geri天上人间绝无仅有，在Sese心里独一无二生生不息，你是我唯一的白月光朱砂痣，怎么可能有人比你重要？”

这傻逼乱用的什么成语，皮克腹诽着，嘴角却抑制不住的疯狂上扬。

“帮你买专辑你能跟我回家吗？”

“你给我买一百张，别说回家，去哪都成。”

“成，那就这么说定了。”

“说……定……了啥？”

皮克不禁脑补了一下手机那头一脸发懵又有些忐忑的小可爱……

唔……不好！小皮克好死不死竟然悄悄抬了头？卧槽你能不能出息点？皮克真想打死这不听话的小老二！

于是他心思一转，“来视频，我想要了。”

“杰拉德我操你，滚！！！！！！！！！”

皮克胀得有点难受……于是他把手机放到一边，翻了翻箱子，找出了拉莫斯留在他家的内裤。唔，别问为什么他带着这玩意儿，有钱人的世界我不懂。

正在他准备去厕所解决一下的时候，手机响了起来。

皮克拿过来，看见是拉莫斯打过来的视频，没多想就接了。

拉莫斯光着上半身，完美的肌肉线条从脖子延伸到肩部、胸口、腰际，弯弯的锁骨和粉色的乳晕，如果忽略他视死如归的智障表情，这身板真是诱惑的要命，皮克不禁咽了咽口水。

正在他准备嘲讽拉莫斯出尔反尔的时候——

“你这傻逼，老子人在屋檐下，不得不……我日，你手里那是啥？卧槽那不是老子的内裤？杰拉德你居然偷我内裤？还千里迢迢带去日本？说，你他妈是不是想对着它撸一发？我操你你可真是太骚太变态了吧！”

拉莫斯在那边表情超级夸张地嫌弃，噼里啪啦说开来了。

皮克脸上有点挂不住，他把手往身后一藏，梗着脖子强行狡辩，“你他妈瞎了！什么你的内裤？你脑子里都是屎吗？我看你是想我想的发疯，自己瞎jb意淫呢吧？就这么想我对着你撸？要不你飞日本一趟，我真实操你一顿不是更过瘾？”

“呵，老子看你嘴硬。那是限量版的F·T周边，打死你我也不会认错的。艹，居然被你个狗日的偷走了！！！我他妈找了多久你知道吗！！！”

皮克赶紧把手机丢了，被人戳穿的羞耻感不禁没使他软下来，反而刺激着他越发硬了。他把内裤拿到眼前仔细看了看，裤边烫着一圈“Fernando Torres”的字样，还真是……天啊，太丢脸了吧！！！

皮克定了定心神，心想这么好的机会不能放过，于是他重新拿起手机，那边拉莫斯还在骂他，看见他的脸骂得更起劲了。

皮克说，“我看了看，是你的内裤，可能是我当时拿错了吧。”

“你他妈能不能编个正常理由？你以为老子智商跟你一样？我操你别给老子弄脏了，那是我花了半个月薪水买的啊啊啊！！！”

“好好的歌手发专辑不就行了，出什么内裤周边，我看他才骚。”皮克想着还是赶紧转移炮火，不然他快胀崩了。

“？？？”拉莫斯脑子忽然糊了一下，到嘴边的话一时忘了抛出去。

“我日妈你黑我南多？？？杰拉德你他妈等着，你回西班牙之日，就是你死亡之时。”

“好，好，我等着等着，那现在可爱乖巧的Sese能不能先帮帮小Geri？”

“艹，不帮。”

“两百张。”

“你！”拉莫斯瞪大了眼睛，他深吸了几口气。

接着画面一阵晃动，他找了个手机架把手机固定好，“行了，赶紧的，完事了快去给老子买。”

皮克手里拿着拉莫斯的内裤一时丢也不是，撸也不是，左右为难。

“允许你用我内裤，不过你得给我洗……”

“哇，Sese最好啦！”皮克迫不及待地贴过去，对着镜头给了拉莫斯一个大大的吻。

“呕……滚开点。”

皮克坐回床上，找了个舒服的姿势半躺着，把内裤脱了，胀大的鸡巴被束缚多时，一下弹了出来，对面的拉莫斯期待的眼神以及小皮克出现之后他欲望忽涨的神色，皮克满意的笑了。

“Sese乖，你也把内裤脱了。”

“卧槽我不。”

“嗯哼，我好想小Sese哦。”

拉莫斯身子颤了一下，还想拒绝。

皮克伸出舌头在上唇舔了一圈，“乖嘛，老公帮你舔舔。”

拉莫斯一阵恶寒，但他手不从脑，颤巍巍的探到了腰间，抓住裤边，一把拉了下去。

“唔，Sese你硬了，还说不想要？”皮克把限量版内裤套到自己的鸡巴上，滑腻微凉的布料包裹着滚烫的肉棒，十分舒服。不愧是限量版，他想。

拉莫斯翻了个白眼，决定关键时刻先不计较。

“宝贝，把腿分开，自己用手指插进去拓展，你慢一点，别弄坏自己。”

拉莫斯照着他的话做，食指刚刚进去一个指节就感觉到了阻拦，他想去拿润滑剂。

“唔，别走。我教你……”皮克知道他的意图，拦下了他。

拉莫斯听话的坐好，把腿分开，膝盖弯曲，做出m型摆在镜头面前。

“慢慢转手指，一点一点进去，找到合适的角度往里插……嗯，对，就这样。Sese真是太棒了……”

拉莫斯整根食指都插进去了，他忽然停了一下，穴口明显收缩了一下。

“是那里吗？用指尖慢慢摩擦几下。”

“唔……”拉莫斯眯着眼，忍不住呻吟了一声。

皮克按住了自己的龟头，他可不想这么快就射了，毕竟这体验非常新奇刺激。

“来，把手指抽出来，再插进去……对，快一点，嗯……”皮克看着拉莫斯纹满纹身的手在粉嫩的洞里进进出出，他逐渐适应以后，不满足地加入了中指。

皮克又硬了一点。他看见拉莫斯紧致的洞穴一点点被撑开，手指上粘满了白色的液体，他想象着自己被包裹住的温湿感，不由加快了手上的速度。

拉莫斯左手握住了自己早就硬的不像话的阴茎，正准备撸动。

“别，Sese别动它……”

“唔嗯……我难受……”拉莫斯声音沙哑，几近哭腔。

“再忍忍，乖。”

“呼……杰拉德我恨你。”

皮克把内裤拿起来放到鼻尖，闻着拉莫斯和自己混合的味道，另一只手握住蛋囊轻轻按摩着。

“Sese你好香，好想抱着你。”

“唔，Geri，我想要……”

“要什么？”

“要你……”

“要我做什么？”

“要你大鸡巴操我，操的说不出话下不了床那样。”拉莫斯伸进去了三根手指，说着下流的话，他快哭出来了。

皮克有点不忍心了，他食指绕到龟头上，蘸满了分泌出来的液体，伸到镜头前，“张嘴，给我舔舔。”

拉莫斯把手机拿到面前，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，又用力地进进出出详装舔手指的样子，口水溢出来挂在嘴角，亮晶晶的。

“Geri，求你了，让我撸，我好难受啊……”

皮克被拉莫斯浪荡的样子搞得脑子空白，他哼哼了两声，权当答应了。

拉莫斯一边用手指操自己的后庭，一边撸动着阴茎，尽情的呻吟着，情欲飘散在马德里与东京。

皮克受不住了，他用力咬住内裤，手上加快了动作，拉莫斯也保持着差不多的频率，两人先后到达了高潮。

等皮克从余韵中回过神的时候，视频已经被挂断了，手机上只留下一行冷冰冰的字——

“记得，两百张。”

皮克把手机丢到一边，不禁叹了句，我的前任是极品。


End file.
